


Vibrate

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Nero Has a Pussy and a Cock, Sex Toys, sweet surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “I thought this one was for healing, Nico,” Nero grunts as Nico curls another finger inside of him. “Fuck – Savior, that’s powerful.”Nico grins, a devilish look in her eye as she looks up at him.“Orgasm a day keeps the doctor away, isn’t that what they say?”Kinktober Day 19:Sex Toys(I'm back after a 10 day break!)
Relationships: Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Vibrate

**Author's Note:**

> not me taking a 10 day break from kinktober.......woops
> 
> i had a fic exchange due, and then some personal life stuff happening, so took a little break. i'm picking up from where i'm at, and then will do the 10 days (8-18) that i missed when the month is over! i WILL get these 31 days all done eventually! i hope so, anyway, but i've already done more than i managed in 2018 and 2019 so we're calling it a w.
> 
> enjoy a little nero/nico poppin' each other's pussies

“I thought this one was for healing, Nico,” Nero grunts as Nico curls another finger inside of him. “Fuck –  _ Savior, _ that’s powerful.”

Nico grins, a devilish look in her eye as she looks up at him.

“Orgasm a day keeps the doctor away, isn’t that what they say?”

“Who says –” Nero starts, but is abruptly cut off as Nico shoves a third finger in his cunt, the vibration on Sweet Surrender as high as it could go. The bright ceiling lights in the van glint off its shiny white and gold shell, and reminds him far too much of his old Holy Knight uniform. Church was  _ not _ what he wanted to be thinking about right now, not with his pussy stuffed three fingers deep and sweat dripping down his face that certainly wasn’t just from the heat.

“That one feel good?” Nico asks, smirking. “It’s a shame I didn’t make one of these for each hand. One in your cunt, and one around your cock, you know, could be a good time. I bet I could –”

“Nico –” Nero grits out, lifting his ass off the couch to buck against her, the fingers of the breaker totally engulfed by him, down to the last joint. It was getting hard to concentrate on conversation, he was so painfully hard and full. His cock felt like it was straining, pulling at the edges and his cunt was stretched wide open, fuck, it hurt, but it hurt so good, as she pumped in and out of him, hitting against his most sensitive parts. He let out a guttural moan that didn’t sound entirely human. “Now is  _ not _ the time for engineering.”

“Alright, alright, calm your tits,” she sighed. “How about we switch it up, then?”

And without giving him time to answer, she pulls her fingers out of him all at once, making him cry out in protest. He sounds pathetic, but he feels so  _ empty _ suddenly, and his dick feels like it’s on fire, he needs  _ something. _

“Hey –”

“Shut it,” she scolds, wrapping her hand, still vibrating, around his cock, massaging at it gently. The wetness from his pussy still dripped off the fingers, and her hand moved easily back and forth before she curled around it and  _ squeezed. _ “How’s that?”

Oh, fuck,  _ how’s that, _ cheeky little shit. The feeling was too fucking much, a million little movements up the sensitive shaft, and he can feel his dick twitch and leak, can feel the telltale pull in the folds of his pussy, he won’t last much longer.

“G-good,” Nero squeaks in an embarrassingly high tone. He needs his cunt filled, right the fuck now, and he flushes as she continues to move her hand up and down, bending over to lap at the base of his dick. Too much, it was too much.“Fuck, Nico, what’re you doing to me?” God, they’d had much weirder sex than using a devil breaker as a sex toy, but everytime they did something new was like a first time for Nero, he was just so  _ sensitive _ all over, ever since he’d awakened his trigger, even in human form. If Nico would just –

“Can you take somethin’ in both holes?” she asks like she’s having a casual conversation, something she wants to take notes on.  _ Can he? _ Shit, he definitely could, but he already feels like he’s being pulled in a million different directions, if all of those led to pleasure. She doesn’t wait for him to answer before bending down, darting her tongue out to lap at his cunt.

He’s wet from the way her fingers had moved earlier, and she sucks on the folds there before tilting her chin up to lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock.

It’s too much, he feels like a live wire, a current running down his whole body. He jerks, suddenly, and then she can see the way his pussy twitches, aching for something inside of it, and she shoves her fingers in, crooking them up and letting herself feel the way he tightened around her. The arm wearing the breaker continues to massage at his dick as he cums, nearly coaxing it with the way she moves her vibrating thumb up and down on the head, using the skin there to make him moan low and sweet and satisfied.

“Shit,” he says, laying his head back, hitting the arm of the couch with a dull  _ thunk. _ “Shit, okay, okay, that was a good idea, fuck.”

“Score for Nico,” she says proudly. “I thought you might think so. Now don’t get too comfortable, partner, get up, my turn.”

He sighs, but she can see the smile pulling at the edge of his lips, the light in his eyes. Ah, he wants this as much as she does.

“Hand it over.”

She does, with all the delicacy she owes to handling any one of her babies, watching with excitement as he fits it onto his arm, feeling her pussy twitch in anticipation. It floods warm at just the thought.

“Let me feel these, first,” Nero says, leaning in for a kiss as he gets a hand around one of her tits, feels up her nipples, the vibration on the lower setting, just brushing up against them to get them hard, and she shivers.

“Now ain’t the time for sappy sex,” she says, “come on, you know where I wanna feel it.”

“Just getting you riled up.”

He obeys, though, rubbing the thumb of Sweet Surrender around her clit, making her twitch, shooting spurts of pleasure straight down between her legs. He keeps at it for a while, just teasing her, and she gets her hand in his hair, directing him downward. If he’s gonna tease, she can get eaten out too. It’s only fair.

“Oh, I see,” he says, and she nods,  _ that’s right. _ “You eat mine, I eat yours, huh?”

She opens her mouth to answer, but he switches positions just like she had, getting two fingers inside of her, his tongue flicking against her clit with practiced movements, fast and right where she likes it. Letting out a sound she wouldn’t be caught dead making outside of this situation, a yelp that deepens to a moan, she clenches her cunt around the fingers to feel the vibration against her walls, bucking up involuntarily. The pitter-patter of the breaker moves faster than anything human or demon could, she’s always liked toys, she’s always liked fingering, combining the two was a stroke of sexual  _ genius. _ Two vibrators inside of her at once, fuck.

It’s so much, she sees why he finished as fast as he did, and she can’t help it, as he curls the fingers up against the spongy bit, pushing experimentally and continuing to suck on her clit as he does, she can’t take it any longer, and she’s cumming, white hot lightning down her skin as she sighs, slow and low, leaking all over him.

She rides it out and he continues to saw in and out of her, egged on by the noises she makes, making obscene noises of his own as he sucks against her, pussy, puffy and spent.

“You like that?” he asks, grinning. “Whatcha think?”

She pants, overstimulated, his fingers are too much, but she’s still on fire from the first orgasm, and doesn’t think it’ll be long till a second. What, with how wet she is, leaking all over the fingers of the breaker.

“I think,” she breathes heavily, hand on his chin to tilt it up, looking him in the eyes. “I think we better hope this sucker is waterproof.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or kudos!! if you didn't, hit that exit button <3


End file.
